Quinton Flynn
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = | gender = Male | title = | family = Bart Flynn (brother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Agnostic | salary = | networth = | credits = Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as Reno Naruto as Iruka Umino Kingdom Hearts II as Axel Metal Gear Solid 2 and 4 as Raiden Final Fantasy X and X-2 as Isaaru Bleach as Kon Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity as Doctor N. Gin and The Evil Twins | URL = http://www.quintonflynn.com/ | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, and Doherty }} Quinton Joseph Flynn (known to friends and colleagues as "Q") (born October 10, 1964 in Cleveland, Ohio), is an American voice actor, actor and writer. He is most notable for providing the English voices of video game characters such as Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Croix in La Pucelle: Tactics, Axel in Kingdom Hearts II, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, Myifee in 99 Nights, and most recently as Henry in No More Heroes. He can also be heard in the strategy game Command and Conquer: Generals as the Hum-vee, Missile Defender, Pathfinder, Raptor, and U.S. Pilot units. He is also a frequently recurring actor on the stop-motion sketch series Robot Chicken and the video game series Crash Bandicoot. His younger brother Bart Flynn is also a voice actor and both brothers have voiced characters on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Selected works Eastern animation * Bleach - Kon, Guy in bear (ep. 94) * Blood+ - Carl Fei-Ong, McCoy, Young Man (ep. 11), Black Suit E (ep. 32) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Maloney Oni (first form) * Digimon Data Squad - Marcus Damon * Initial D - Shingo Shoji * Naruto - Iruka Umino, Deidara (Episode 135 Only) * Naruto Shippuden - Iruka Umino * Zatch Bell! - Doctor Riddles Western animation * Aladdin - Additional voices * As Told by Ginger - George Magrority * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Mugger Tycho (Episode 35) * Codename: Kids Next Door * Fantastic Four - Human Torch/Johnny Storm * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Professor Gaylord (The Dinobonoids), Jurasic Creeps #2 and 4, and Brandon (as a guest voice) * Mickey Mouse Works - Mickey Mouse (uncredited, but in some episodes) * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Sheldon Lee, Don Prima * Atomic Betty - Sparky * Robot Chicken - Elmer Fudd, Harry Potter, Additional Voices * Sonic Underground - Additional Voices * Stuart Little: The Animated Series - Snowbell * Teen Titans - Lightning * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest * The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa - Timon (Season One) * Chaotic - Nanul Film * A Hard Day's Day - A Parody Film of the English Rock Band The Beatles, As The Moptops, a Rock Band (performance) Parody of Paul McCartney * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Reno * The Golden Blaze - Additional Voices *"Assagunda: Desperate MILF" -The Pizza Boy Television drama * Icons - Narrator (Season 5+) * Unusuals TV Promo - Narrator (Season 1) Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Kharg * Armored Core 4 - Sir Maurescu, Base Defense Force * Baten Kaitos Origins - Sfida Attendant * Bard's Tale - Additional Voices * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury - Xion the Unborn * Call of Duty - Additional Voices * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Pvt. Ender * Champions of Norrath - Gol Nazyn * Champions: Return to Arms - Gol Nazyn * Command & Conquer: Generals - Pathfinder (U.S. Sniper) * Command & Conquer: Renegade - GDI Soldier/Civilian * Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge * Crash: Mind over Mutant - Additional voices * Crash Nitro Kart - Doctor N. Gin and Nitrous Oxide * Crash of the Titans - Additional voices * Crash Tag Team Racing - Chick Gizzard Lips * Crash Twinsanity - Doctor N. Gin, The Evil Twins, Penguin * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex - Dingodile * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Reno * Dead Head Fred - Various Voices * Digimon World Data Squad - Marcus Damon * Emperor: Battle for Dune - Unit Response Voice * EverQuest II - Additional Voices * Fantastic Four - Classic Human Torch/Johnny Storm * Final Fantasy X - Isaaru, Bickson * Final Fantasy X-2 - Isaaru * Gungrave Overdose - Spike Hubie/Casino Manager * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure - Poco/Roger * inFamous - Photographer * Kessen III - Toshiie Maeda * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Axel * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Lea * Kingdom Hearts II - Axel * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories - Axel * La Pucelle: Tactics - Croix * Mass Effect 2 - Kolyat * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Arcade * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Raiden * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Raiden * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Raiden * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Fox Soldier B * Metal Gear Solid: Rising - Raiden * Minority Report: Everybody Runs - Danny Witwer * Naruto games - Iruka Umino * No More Heroes - Henry * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Henry * Onimusha: Blade Warriors - Kotaro Fuma * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery - Orphen * Rogue Galaxy - Monsha, Toady, Ugozl lo Burkaqua * Romancing Saga - Scorn (uncredited) * Shellshock: Nam '67 - Corey, U.S. Soldiers, Pilots, Prisoner #10 * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs - Russian Spetznaz Operative: Bludshot * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - Venom * Star Wars: Droid Works - Eger Droid, and Tough Droid. * Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven - Tatsumaru * Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins - Wang Xiaoha * The Curse of Monkey Island - Mr. Fossey * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - Interviewer Kevin Stabb * Twisted Metal: Head-On - One of the drunk guys who wakes up Mortimer Scharf (Shadow) * Valkyria Chronicles - Aged Gentleman, Additional voices * Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne - Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, and additional voices * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Banshee, Abyss * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Doctor Riddles, Victoream * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Doctor Riddles, Haru, Victoream Notes External links * * * * Quinton Flynn Fanlisting * AdventuresInAnime Category:1964 births Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American writers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American writers of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Actors from Ohio Category:Writers from Ohio fr:Quinton Flynn pt:Quinton Flynn fi:Quinton Flynn